


Privacy

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spend alone time wrapping Christmas presents.





	Privacy

“Honey, could you pass me the scotch tape?” Carol said, holding a sheet of wrapping paper down over a toy rocking horse that was suppose to be one of Rindy’s presents. She peered around from the living room floor at her girlfriend, who was already busy cutting some paper for another gift with a pair of scissors. 

Therese stopped mid-cut and picked up the tape beside her brown socked foot. “Do you need my help?”

“Please,” Carol smirked. 

Therese leaned over to stretch and rip off a strip of tape with her thumb and forefinger. She then laid it down over where the two halves overlapped the center of the horse before smoothing it out with her thumb. 

“My, you smell divine,” Carol purred, kneeling herself closer to come bury her face on the side of Therese’s neck. “Is that my bottle you’re wearing?”

“Something I bought for myself months ago,” Therese explained. She grinned; eyes slanted while Carol was marking a trail of kisses downward towards her throat. She raised her hand to slide up through the inside of Therese’s work blouse; squeezing her left breast. 

Therese started unbuttoning herself. Carol watched her leave the shirt hang loose with her ivory brassiere showing.

Carol slid both her hands around Therese’s torso; kissing her collarbone. Therese closed her eyes now and soon fell in peace with Carol’s touch. Both women were on the floor surrounded by rolls of wrapping paper, gift boxes, tape, and their very own private company.


End file.
